


Jiggling The Connection

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware the frustrated scientist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiggling The Connection

Sprawled on his belly, his attention focused on the variety of devices arrayed before him, all linked by a Gordian knot of wires, Rodney doesn't look up when John walks into the room. He does, however, growl in John's general direction. "No, it's not done yet, and I will _end you_ if you ask me one more time."

Wisely refraining from saying a word, John gingerly picks his way through the scattered pieces and takes a seat out of Rodney's sight range, if Rodney lifts his eyes from the laptop's screen sometime in the near future. His caution is for naught. Rodney's has never been able to completely ignore John's semi-silent observation while solving life-or-death problems, and this time is no exception.

"This system is a shambles!" Rodney glances over his shoulder and scowls at John. "I can't believe people actually put up with this travesty!"

Keeping in mind the late hour and how much time Rodney had already spent on the puzzle, John shrugs, taking care not to flash even a hint of a smile because he values certain portions of his anatomy. "Came that way."

"Well, I'm this far…" Rodney measures out an almost undetectable space between thumb and forefinger. "…from installing a 'real' operating system. I've had less trouble interfacing with 10,000-year-old hardware and software!"

Taking a deep breath, risking his life and future happiness, John ventures, "Want some help?"

"Oh, I'll be sure to let you know if I need any tips from the 'John Sheppard Book of Computer Repair,' thanks." Rodney rolls his eyes and then turns back to the screen of interoperability fail, his shoulders slumping a little in resignation as he types in another set of commands.

Slipping silently to his knees, John creeps across the carpet to the nearest component and starts visually tracing the wiring. After a moment, he reaches out and gently nudges one. A blare of symphonic sound reverberates through the room, and Rodney's laptop is almost a casualty to his flailing response. "What the hell?" Tapping frantically, Rodney quickly manages to reduce the audio output to something considerably less than bleeding ear volume, then aims a death glare at John. "What did you do?"

Frozen in place, balanced on his hands and knees, John winces in apology and admits, "I jiggled the connection."

"You…." Rodney drops his head into his hands and mutters, "I've just spent entirely too long trying to figure out why this lame excuse for a system couldn't detect a device, so that you can have 'the ultimate in surround sound' while playing games on a flat screen that takes up almost an entire wall, and all you did was jiggle…the…connection."

"Yep." After crawling along the perimeter of the minefield of electronics, John kneels next to Rodney, and then shifts the laptop to a safe spot a few feet away. He leans forward and murmurs in Rodney's ear, "Got any more connections I can jiggle?"

Rodney's head lifts, his mouth gaping in disbelief for a few moments before he sputters, "You! Jiggle…you…how did I ever think you were Kirk?"

"Beats me." John shoves the nearest shoulder, tipping Rodney onto his back, and then he slowly lowers himself on top, slipping neatly into the space that Rodney obligingly provides between his legs. Grinning down at the slow-rising curve of Rodney's mouth, John wiggles his eyebrows and asks in a deliberate monotone, "Shall we play a game?"

John takes Rodney's laughing kiss as a most definite 'yes.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a tough week integrating all the components of our new entertainment system. It's a good thing Gary knows how to handle the problem after he drives me crazy. :-)


End file.
